The main Emotion
by KoldPredator88
Summary: Anger is the new main Emotion in Riley's head. But without Joy nothing will be the same. My first IO story. I hope you like it! :D Rated T
1. A new leader

Joy was stuck in the Memory Dump. While she was flying, Bing Bong jumped off his own rocket to give to Joy a speed boost but she fell on the ground, breaking the rocket.

"Joy… we failed." said the pink elephant with disappointment. "The rocket is broken."

"We didn't make it… we lost our last hope." Joy was about to cry.

They looked in each other's eyes while a lot of memories around them were fading. They also realized there's nothing they can do to save Riley.

Meanwhile, in the HeadQuarters, the remaining trio tried to make Riley run away from her new home in San Francisco, but they realized it wasn't a good idea.

"Wait Anger! There must be a better way!" panicked Fear. "Wich way, you idiot!?" shouted Anger. "Anger, Fear's right this time. We can't do a thing like this!" commented Disgust while Anger and Fear were arguing.

"OK! OK! But now tell me how we should make this girl hap-hold on," Anger was having a flashback. "we still have a chance"

"What chance, you genius?" asked Disgust. "I must find Sadness right now!" Anger was entering in a transfer tube but he got warned by Fear. "What if you don't come back?" Spoke the raw nerve.

"I'll come back but until my return, try to remove that idea from the console so Riley can back home. I'll explain my plan when I'll come back." Said Anger before to get sucked by a transer tube.

And there he was… outside the HQ. Anger have never seen that place but there was no time to observe it. He was looking for Sadness and Joy. "Wow... where should I start…?" Speaking to himself. His eyes widened when he saw a line of sad memories. "This is not normal... actually nothing that I'm doing is normal." His istinct told to him to follow the sad memories line. After a few of meters, he found Sadness. She was sitting on the ground, crying. Anger ran for her and once he get closer, he start talking to her. "Sadness! I found you! Come on, we must get in the HQ before- where is Joy?"

Sadness looked at him while her crying was getting louder. "Sh- she fell in the Memory Dump… with Bing Bong."

"DANG IT! Sadness... there is no time for Joy now... we have to go and fast!"

Sadness looked at Anger and she can't believe what she heard. " You just want to leave her? We can't! We must try to get her out from the Memory Dump!" said with a desperate tone. "Sadness, you know better than me that nothing can get out of there, but I have a plan and, if it works, we don't need Joy to create happy memories. And Joy treated you badly in all these years! In my plan you're an important part but we'll talk about this once we get in the HeadQuarters."

Sadness agreed. She couldn't say nothing because Anger was more than right. On the way to back home, Sadness remembered Anger's words and she already know what Anger want to do but it has never been tried before. On the return, Anger saw a repair man operating on the transfer tube. "What are you doing here? We must go inside that tube." Spoke Anger with a threatening tone. He get closer to the repair man, grabbed his repair kit and threw it away. The repair man was shocked once they entered in the transfer tube. After a couple of minutes, Anger and Sadness returned in the HQ with everyone's surpise. "Sadness, now walk in front the console, remove the idea and I'll do the rest, ok?" he questioned.

Sadness agreed and she did all Anger said to her. Once the idea get removed, Riley realizes that running away was a bad idea and is better to talk with her parents so she start running in her home's direction. Disgust and Fear were surprised when Sadness removed the idea from the console. "Anger, I never thought to say this but... you're a genius." Smiled Disgust.

"I know. Now it's your turn, Fear." He looked at the raw nerve wich was waiting Anger's next words. "Remember the last time we confessed to our parents we broke dad's computer? Bring me a lot of confession memories, but happy ones: if you fail, I'll make you eat broccoli forever." Disgust, while she was disgusted, commented " Was that necessary, stupid brick?"

Anger ignored while Fear was looking for memories and he already found 4-5 of those. Anger was walking around the HQ thinking to his plan but he stopped to walk only to recall his co-workers. " Ok guys, this is our last chance to make Riley happy even without Joy. She did good things for Riley and everyone agreed with her way to command this girl, but the truth is... we are dealing with this due to her way to make Riley happy. We need also Sadness' help and yours." once Anger finished to talk, Fear asked " Hold on guys: WHERE IS JOY!"

"She is gone, Fear…"

"I can't believe you left her behind! Why!" Disgust shouted in a tone of despair.

"Beacause she fell in the Memory Dump and nothing can come back from there." commented Sadness.

Everyone in the HeadQuarters can't believe at Sadness and Anger's words but he intervenes, saying: "Listen, I know you're everyone upset but we have a girl's life in front of us! I miss Joy too but we can't stop right now." and with these words, everyone are convinced of Anger's plan.

Riley finally is back home while her parents were talking to Riley's teacher via phone asking if she saw Riley but she answered that she have never seen Riley that day.

Once the Anderson saw Riley, they desperately start to ask her questions.

"Sadness, now! Press the button on the console! Fear, be ready to call one of the memories you grabbed before! Disgust, make sure Fear do nothing stupid!"

"Ok. I like this job already." she said sarcastically.

Riley starts to cry when Sadness pressed that button, saying to her parents that she miss Minnesota, her hockey team and the old friends. Riley's parents answer positively at Riely's concerns confessing that they does miss Minnesota too, and soon they start a family hug.

"FEAR, THIS IS YOUR MOMENT!" warned Anger.

"O-ok! I'll call this memory!".

While Riley was having a hug with her parents, a happy memory of Riley's last confession It had projected in Riley's mind and all of sudden, a mixed core memory was born, making his way at the core memories store forming a new Island: Family Island, first mixed core memory.

"I-I can't believe it! It worked! Anger, your plan has worked!" spoke disgust with surprise.

"But how did you do that?!" Fear's eyes and mouth widened when he saw that memory.

Anger was still watching what he has done: a happy memory without Joy. He can't believe his plan really worked but now he had to explain how he did that.

"I thought it was going to be a failure but for once nothing went in failure." said Sadness while she was watching Anger.

"Me too kiddo, me too..." finally spoke Anger after a long silence. "Before to arrive in San Franstinko, a couple of weeks before, Sadness was on Dream Duty while she was reading one of her manuals. I asked to her what she was reading and she said a way to make memories even if an Emotion is missing. I didn't care a lot about that but before to find her a couple of hours ago, I'd never expected it was useful… you make a person remember a similar moment with a memory."

"Woah... that's just crazy." commented Fear.

"AH! I'd never expected that Anger read manuals." Joked Disgust.

"Well... I'd never expected to say this but manuals are useful and we also found Sadness' purpose today… this is a new begginning not just for Riley, but for all of us." and the other Emotions couldn't agree more, but they also understood that nothing will be as the same as before from that moment…

 _Three months later…_

After Riley's lunch, wich was broccoli, Disgust ran for the toilet.

"YUCK! Those broccoli were not even cooked well!" Disgust complained. Once she exited from the toilet, she saw Joy's room.

"I said I would never go in that room…" but she started to open Joy's door and, after a couple of minutes in there, she started searching through the vanished Emotion's stuff. Disgust found Joy's diary.

"Joy… forgive me for reading your diary." as she said those words, Disgust start to read Joy's diary:

 _Dear Diary._

 _Daddy told us we are moving in a new place and it will be as beautiful as Minnesota. Everyone in the HeadQuarters is starting to be upset: Fear is scared for the dangers in this new city, Anger is getting mad everytime Fear begin that argument, Disgust is already thinking to the bad foods that we will eat once we are there. And Sadness… I don't really know what is her purpose but for now I saw all bad things and everytime she touch the console, Riley starts to be sad. She is useless then. She just want to stop me from making Riley happy all the time..._

Disgust closed Joy'diary because she was almost crying on it.

"I saw enough."

 _Nine months later…_

Finally the Emotions rebuilt Riley's mind even without Joy's leadership. They even have a console upgrade wich allows Anger to an infinite catalog of curse words all for him. Fear was pretty upset for Boy-Band Island, Disgust was very excited for Fashion Island and Sadness liked also Tragic Vampire Romance Island. Anger used the same metod to create happy memories, wich was making a person remember a similar event.

They heard the Train of Toughts arrive outside the HQ and someone knocked to their door…


	2. An unexpected return

"Fear, go open the door… NOW!"

"O-ok, Anger"

The Emotions heard a knock on their door, then a whistle of the Train of Toughts. Fear tought that someone came in the HeadQuarters with the train. Fear opened the door and he can't believe who he saw: Joy.

Fear remained speechless when he saw Joy after a year.

"Joy! Is that really you!?" asked Fear while Anger, Sadness and Disgust still didn't notice Joy's arrival.

"Fear who is to the door…? Joy? How that's possible!? I thought you fell in the memory void!" said Sadness which she came to see who was to the door after Fear opened it.

Weirdly, Joy didn't say a word. She was just standing on the doorstep but after a couple of minutes she walked through between Sadness and Fear, passing the doorstep and watching the screen. Finally, the other Emotions noticed Joy.

"Anger, Joy is back!" announced Disgust.

"Really? Welcome back Joy." Then, he walked in Joy's direction to hug her. Anger doesn't like hugs but he it passed a year since he saw Joy. Anger was hugging Joy and, after a while, Disgust, Sadness and Fear joined the hug but they all noticed that joy was not even stretching her arms to hug the others. Anger interrupted the group hug, to have a chat with Joy.

"So... Joy, where you was all this time? How did you get out the Memory Dump? And why you show up here after a year?"

Joy remained in silence for a 10-15 seconds before the Emotions can hear again her voice: "I went in many places, Anger… a year ago, I fell in the Memory Dump with Bing Bong. We found his rocket and after 2 attempts, Bing Bong jumped off his rocket to allow me to reach the HeadQuarters but we failed and after Bing Bong faded, I found a repair kit."

"Wait… a repair kit?" Anger remembered that moment: he was on the way to back in the HQ but he found a mind worker who was repairing the transfer tube and in no time, Anger, due to his hurry to back home, said to the mind worker to move and then he threw his repair kit away…

"Yes, I found it while I was giving up because the rocket broke down. I'm here to take over Riley again."

"Wait wait wait… if you want to come back, you have to accept our conditions: you must allow Sadness to take over when Riley needs and you must work with us and not as alone as before. We survived all this time thanks to Sadness and her manuals and we made a brand new core memories working together. If you accept, welcome back Joy."

"I accept." Confirmed Joy and while giving her hand to Anger, he notices Joy's look: she wasn't the Joy of a year ago but Anger thought that was normal after all that time alone.

Even the other Emotions watched at Joy with a suspicious look but they had to agree with Anger and Joy.

"Anger, can we talk me, you, Fear and Sadness… without Joy?" asked Disgust. Anger shook his head to say 'yes' while they were walking apart, near the core memories pedestal.

"She looks weird did you notice that? We shouldn't trust her."

"Disgust, after a year it's normal that Joy acts so weird… just give her the time to back to normal."

"And what if she don't?" asked a worried Fear

"We'll see what happens… but I think we know what we should do with her if she doesn't back to normal." Said the teardrop

"Sadness is right. Let's see how things will go."

 _That day, after the school…_

"Now don't tell me you didn't see how she acted! She took over the console and she made almost all today's memories… alone!" Said Disgust while the other Emotions agreed with her.

"You are probably right: we'll tell to her to leave the console tomorrow but she have all the rights to stay here in the HeadQuarters." Anger spoke with disappoint.

"Wait! Not too fast: she's here from 8 hours only! We can't just tell to her to leave the console." Demurred Fear

"She is crazy, Fear. Joy is a threat not just for Riley's adolescence but for all of us. She lost the right way." Objected the red firebrick.

"For once, I agree with Anger."

"Me too!" Sadness raised her hand."

Fear was the only one who objected Anger's opinion but he knew what would happen if he object Anger's opinion: last time, Anger punched him in the gut and sent Fear to fly.

"I heard everything, stupid brickhead! I'll be always Riley's main Emotion and I decide how to do memories. You're done, Anger…" Joy listened the Emotions' reunion but they didn't notice her presence.

 _Later, that night…_

Joy was on Dream Duty but she remember Anger's words. She was walking upstairs, on Anger's room direction, opened quietly his door and there he was: Anger was asleep and Joy hated so much Anger at that moment. Joy was out of her mind: she walked alone for a year through many places but meeting no one. Joy is officially crazy. She grabbed Anger while he was sleeping for suffocating him.

"I'm Riley's main Emotion and' I'll always be!"

But Anger woke up and, being stronger than Joy, he gets free from Joy's grab.

"JOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE OUT OF THERE!" then he ran downstairs to call a transfer tube: his plan was to bring Joy under the tube and deny Joy's access to the HeadQuarters forever.

"Anger… the crazy one is you! You created happy memories for a year and I can't accept this." She ran downstairs too, but he walked at the left direction of Anger. She grabbed the core memories and launched herself in the transfer tube.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, JOY!" he walked in the transfer tube too and, after exiting from it, he saw Joy. She was holding the core memories right above the Memory Dump threating Anger to launch the core memories.

"Joy, you need to think about this!"

"I did and all I saw, is you... you're stealing Riley from me and I can't let this happen. After your 'passing', I'll recreate my Riley."

"She is not a little baby anymore, Joy! I must create those mixed memory to give her complex emotions… and you're on my way."

While Joy was distracted, Anger pulled Joy down: the core memories were on the ground and luckily, no one of them fell in the Memory Dump. Anger was holding Joy with his right hand.

"Joy, I do not want to do this!" Anger was almost crying while holding Joy from the hand.

"Yes, you want! Now do it if you're a man!"

But Anger pulled up Joy from the Memory Dump, saving her life. Joy ran away in the Long Term Memory while Anger was trying to talk to her.

"JOY! Come back!"

"Never!"

"We can help you. You have problems!"

"The only one who got problems is you!" but her voice was getting less louder and Anger, sensing that Joy would get lost in the Long Term Memory, get back to the transfer tube.

The Emotions woke up because they heard all that noise and they saw Anger returning in the HQ via transfer tube.

Anger punched the wall, almost breaking it.

"Are you crazy!?" Asked Disgust while Anger was still shocked.

"No, but Joy was! She tried to kill me!"

"I can't believe it… where she is now?" asked Fear

"She ran away but she will not go so far. Now Joy is in the Long Term Memory."

"Joy will probably get lost in there…" commented Sadness.

"What we should do now?" asked Disgust. "Now we must go ahead… this event can't stop us: we're a team but Joy lost her the right way. All we can do now, is to continue producing happy memories like we did a year ago."

"What hour is it?" asked Fear worriedly.

"It's 2:00 AM." Answered Sadness.

"Let's go to sleep. We'll have a long day tomorrow… especially me." Suggested Anger.

Disgust was worried for him: he had to go through obstacles to earn Riley's happiness. Everyone was still shocked that day but Anger the mostly.

 _A hour later…_

"Anger, you can't sleep right?" said Disgust entering Anger's room.

"Nope… I'm still thinking to Joy. I was watching her while she tried to suffocate me: I thought it was just a bad dream. I could burn everything for how I'm angry now!"

"This was a tough chose to do… you held the main boat and do you want to know where you took all of us?"

"Where? In PonyLand?" joked Anger.

"Sarcasm is my job, idiot… but I do not mind it and I do not mind… you."

Anger looked Disgust after that word asking: "Wait, what!?"

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Disgust.

"Uhh… yes…?"

Disgust walked close to Anger's bed, pulled the covers and there she was: next to Anger.

"You're my hero, Anger."

"Nah, I just did my job."

"I do not think so… you did better than just your normal job."

Disgust was holding Anger's hand. They watched in each other's eyes and they immediately understood they were in love for each other. Indeed, Disgust get closer to Anger and, with his surprise, she kiss him. It lasted a minute until Anger said: "I'd protect you with my life if I have to."

"I know… good night my hero."

Meanwhile, outside the HQ, two mysterious figures were talking.

"Yes, Anger killed Bing Bong."

"Are you sure?"

"Even more than sure. All I want, is a revenge against Anger and I know what we will do…"

"Do not worry Bing Bong: before to have your revenge, we will make that stupid brick suffer a lot."

"Power to the imaginary people!"


	3. Jack & James

**OK! OK! I know that The main Emotion was supposed to come 5 days ago but I got busy with Happy birthday, Inside Out. I felt horrible without knowing Anger's deeds, so I decided to write a longer chapter. Probably, all my stories will be 2000 words or longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Some days, after Joy's craziness attack, Anger felt very good: he was doing a good work with Riley, his co-workers approved the Memory Emergency Plan. He even let Sadness take over Riley when she needs and most important of all, Disgust approved all of his work.

"Good morning, Disgust." greeted and winked at her.

"Morning to you, Anger." she winked at him and greeted as well.

Fear, which was making a statistic of how many happy memories Anger has created with his plan, noticed how Anger and Disgust were acting and he pulled Sadness apart to talk to her.

"Did you notice that, Sadness?"

"What?" asked Sadness while Fear was trying to explain.

"Disgust and Anger. I think that they are… in confidence!" explained the raw nerve.

"Really? Well… do not tell that to Anger or he will kill you." warned the teardrop.

Fear remained in silence and gulped but after some seconds, Anger called him.

"Fear! Did you finish that statistic?" called Anger.

"Uh, yes there it is. This is a count of the total memories before your leadership: happy memories 70%, and the other ones 30%."

"And after Joy? We don't have all the time! Fast!" groaned the red Emotion.

"Yes! Here it is how many memories you did with your leadership: happy memories 50%!" assured the raw nerve, while scared by Anger.

"Well done! Joy was pretty selfish on the happy memories. Now bring me ad Disgust some coffee! NOW!" Anger ordered.

As Anger finished, Fear was preparing the coffee for Anger and Disgust and his thought grew bigger: " _They have a thing for each other… but I do not want to be killed!_ "

* * *

"What is your plan, Jack?

"Isn't that easy? Tonight, one of his co-workers, is going to Fashion Island and that's your moment! Grab as much ingredients as you can!

"Hope you're right. We'll make suffer that stupid red bottle cap!

The two mysterious figures were talking. Jack looked kind a vampire: he was tall, a black cape and a classic vampire dress. He was one of Riley's imaginary friends and Bing Bong's best friend. James was in the crew with Jack and Bing Bong, but since they lost their friend, all they wish, is revenge. James had the same cape of Jack, but he was a little bit shorter than him. He was a normal man, but he had formal clothes.

Jack continued to explain his plan to James: "I'll make a blowgun. And take a look at this." Jack grabbed from his pocket a piece of paper and gave it to James.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Exactly! Sadness' number. We'll bring her from our side, then we'll trick her and the other one they have in the HeadQuarters."

"Sounds like a plan, Jack."

"Now, all we have to do, is wait."

"Anger… you and Disgust… are… together?" asked Fear quietly.

"Who told this to you, beanpole!?"

"No one. I had some suspects. But I promise I'll not say this to Sadness!" promised the raw nerve.

"Nah, you can… when Joy disappeared, I felt bad, lonely and a failure." explained the firebrick. "But she comforted me and I care a lot about her."

"Oh, now I understeand. But what happened with Joy? And you look like you don't miss her." asked Fear.

"Joy was crazy… she tried to kill me while I was sleeping. She tried to escape from the HeadQuarters with the core memories, but with luck, I rescued the core memories and returned here." Anger explained in pain.

"But why you don't miss her?"

"I miss Joy actually. But she wasn't good for Riley's adolescence: her happiness obsession made almost Riley run away. It was her fault. SOMEBODY MUST TAKE THE FLAG, IDIOT!" as he finished, Anger punched a wall in desperation.

"Let it all out."

"I think I just did that. Now get away from here and let me work."

 _That night…_

"Hey, Anger! I'm going to Fashion Island. Want to come with me?" asked Disgust while she was entering a transfer tube, waiting Anger's answer.

"Nah, I hate shopping… and Riley is not asleep yet."

"All that work will make you crazy." laughed Disgust.

"Probably. But at least I work." chuckled Anger, making Disgust roll her eyes.

"OK, little brick! But when I return you must wear what I buy for you, ok?" concluded Disgust while Anger turned on the transfer tube to have a little bit of peace.

"Ah! You'll never wear fancy clothes, right." chuckled Sadness when she saw Disgust be sucked by the tube.

"You can say that again. Where is Fear?" asked Anger.

"Asleep." answered Sadness.

"Kiddo, your day is over too. Go to sleep: I'm on Dream Duty."

"Are you sure? This is the 8th night you pass on Dream Duty. Your eyes are red." asked a worried teardrop.

"Yes… I need to think alone."

Sadness walked for her room but she couldn't stop think to Anger: he has changed since Joy isn't in the HeadQuarters anymore. He did more Dream Duties and he was working alone creating all the Emotions' memories with the Memory Emergency Plan.

"When he act like that, he drives me crazy… in all the ways." spoke the green Emotion right after Anger turned on the tube.

It was dark night in Riley's mind and Disgust was still away from Fashion Island which was still not closed at that hour.

"Bing Bong, this is for you..." James was there. He was hided and watching Disgust to walk… alone. He had his blowgun and a poisonous dart, created with the sugar in Imagination Land and other substances. He shot at Disgust.

"Woah! I feel so weird. It's like you eat broccoli but worse! My head is heavy… all my body is heavy. I'm going to faint." and she fell on the ground unconscious, while James was there.

"This is just the first step. Can't wait for Anger's reaction." James walked away.

 _6 hours later…_

"Wait, wait. I'm coming to open the door… Officer Dave? What are you doing here?" asked Anger curiously.

Officer Dave stepped closer to Anger and he talked: "Yesterday, at 00:00 am, someone shot at disgust with a poisonous dart. She is okay. In the hospital."

Anger remained in silence for at least 2 minutes. He was shocked. Who could do this to her?

"GO OUT! FIND WHO POISONED MY SISTER! GO! GO!" Anger raged up. He threw everything who was close to him. He even punched the glass and breaking it. After fury, he fainted.

"Anger? Anger, wake up." called a voice.

"My head… I'LL FIND WHO DID THIS TO HER AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Anger, calm down please." asked Sadness and she helped Anger to stand up.

"There is no excuse, Sadness!"

"But why they did that? Anger did you mess with someone, latel

y?" Fear asked carefully.

"No..." answered Anger.

"Do you know if Disgust messed with someone?"

"I don't… if you're over, I need to lay on my bed and think..."

Anger walked away from Sadness and Fear and walked upstairs. He was really mad. Someone just poisoned his co-worker for no reason.

 _The next day…_

Someone just knocked to the door and Sadness opened it.

"Is Anger here?" asked Officer Frank.

"Yes, I'll go to call him."

Sadness walked at the console to call Anger.

"Anger, Officer Frank is here for you. I think he have good news… finally."

Anger remained in silence but he rushed in the door's direction.

"Frank, what did you discover?" asked Anger anxiously

"We probably know who committed this. We found a blowgun with DNA traces."

"And?"

"It has been tough to look through the DNA sequences. The DNA codes? RILEY, RILEY, RILEY and thousands of RILEYS."

"The point is..."

"We found an interesting sequence: RILEY, IMAGINARY FRIEND, JAMES."

"James? That idiot when Riley was young? He is dead."

"Wait you know that kill someone is against the rules, Anger?"

"I just want to teach him a lesson? Where is he now?"

"He is at Family Island. His hands are tied."

"I'll go there."

Anger was entering the transfer tube but he has been warned by Officer Frank.

"If you kill him, the consequences will be tough for you, ok?"

"Don't worry, Franke."

After a good walk, Anger found James. He was tied: hands and legs. No one was in the nearby. He walked closer to James to start a chat with him.

"Why did you do that!?" Anger tried to stay calm.

"Because you did something worse..."

"WHAT! Did I mess with your unicorns or something?"

"No you killed Bing Bong! And you know what? I liked a lot when your co-worker fainted. The poison wasn't enough to kill her." grinned James

Anger was raging up. If something would happened at James, the Officers would start to suspect Anger.

"YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" and Anger lost I his temper.

"If you kill me, he will start to find you… the police, my friend. And I can return."

"I DON'T CARE! IT WILL BE FUNNY TO KILL YOU TWO TIMES!"

"The police will find my body. And you'll earn the death."

"Not totally. WHAT IF YOU VANISH!?"

As Anger finished, he grabbed James and threw him in the Memory Dump. He did it. He revenged Disgust.

"It's not finished here, Anger! You hear me? It's not finished here!" shouted James, while he was fading.

"Oh, it is. When I'll find you friend, I'll kill him!" raged the firebrick.

"Remember these words, Anger: Jack will find you!" James finished his last sentence, before to fade forever.

 _1 hour later…_

"Glad you didn't lose your temper, Anger. I'm surprised." complimented Sadness.

"Yeah...I just punched him a few times, but I forgave him."

"Uhh… I thought you would kill him." sighed Fear in relief.

"Let's go now: we have to make this girl happy now."

Sadness and Fear shook their heads to say 'yes' but Anger lied to them about James' fate.

 _That night, someone called at Sadness' phone and she picked the call._

"Hello?" she started.

"Sadness, Anger lied to you. He want to get rid of you.

"I noticed that, but who you are?" asked Sadness

"… I'm Jack."

"One of Riley's imaginary friends?"

"Yes! Anger killed Bing Bong and for this I want take him off. Remember: he want get rid of you and Fear. But I have a plan: I'll go to Hockey Island with two mind workers that will protect me and you will say to Anger to go there. I'll kill him."

"Ok, but what should I earn in all this situation?" asked Sadness.

"Easy! You will take over Riley. And you will make Riley so sad that she will image things. So we can revive James. What do you think, uh?"

"I think I am in your side."

"Perfect! What Fear says?"

"He is right here. Fear want get rid of Anger too."

"Ok. Send Anger to me. Pretend he have to fix a thing."

"Ok. Bye, Jack."

And Sadness interrupted the call.

"Excellent job, Sadness." complimented a mysterious voice.

"Thanks Anger. Family Island, he have two mind workers with him."

"They are from our side. We'll get rid of Jack and finally, Riley will have no threats in her life anymore." spoke a proud raw nerve.

"I'll go to Family Island… time to revenge Disgust." said Anger with determination.

"Pretend you don't know who he is, ok?" warned Fear.

"Of course!"

Anger stood from the chair, walked in the main room and entered a transfer tube directed to Family Island. He walked a few of meters before to meet Jack, which he was with two mind workers.

"Is that you the guy who asked me I need to fix a thing here?" asked Anger, pretending he don't know who Jack is.

"Actually, I want to talk to you." asked Jack

"I'm listening."

"You know what, Anger? Monkeys are cool when they do what their owner says… if they try to take over, monkeys could be dangerous… they must be suppressed… and even I thought to do this with you,"

They remained both in silence for some seconds, before Anger got grabbed by a mind worker to the left arm. Jack grabbed his right arm with a hand and held Anger's head in up with the other hand. Anger was on knees, while Jack and a mind worker was holding his arms and head.

"because to the monkeys like you… I have to cut your head off!"

The other mind worker, who was not holding Anger, picked a switchblade and pointed it at Anger's throat. Anger was curiously smiling, already knowing what would happen. Indeed, the mind worker, instead to kill Anger, he opened Jack's throat with the switchblade with a dry hit. Anger stood up while watching Jack drown in his own blood. Then, when Jack stopped moving on the ground, Anger, and the two mind workers, walked away…

* * *

Two mind workers – not the previous ones – were walking through the Long Term Memory.

"Ah, your turn isn't over yet, is it?"

"Nope" he chuckled.

"Ok, now we must clean these memories."

"What I have to do with them?"

"Just throw them in the Dump. BUT DON'T THROW THIS ONE! NEVER!"

"What!? That stupid Triple Dent Gum? It worth nothing."

"This memory worth a million dollars, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, whatever let's go ahe-what is that thing over there?"

* * *

"This is Jack's body."

"Oh my God… look at his throat. Who could have done this?" asked Officer Dave.

"There is only one person, Dave. And you know who he is." explained Officer Frank.

"Sadly, I know who're talking about."

"I'd never thought to say this but… he is a threat. I warned him. Now we must follow the orders, find him and kill him."

* * *

" **What do you mean with: I'm out from the fiction!?**

" **Disgust, you're not out of the fiction. You're just in the hospital."**

" **Nah, nah, nah. I know you want get rid of me, KP88. I do not want to talk to you anymore!"**

" **Do not worry, guys. She'll understeand that is not out of the fiction."**


	4. A girl's life ahead

The two officers, Frank and Dave, were looking for Anger. He killed both Jack and James when the police told him to not do that. In the Head Quarters, Anger found a trapdoor where he can hide from the periodic visits from the officers. One of these days, the officers came in the Head Quarters for Anger.

"Open the Door!" shouted Officer Frank.

The Emotions heard Frank's voice. Sadness warned Anger, but he was already running for the trapdoor.

"Anger, go to hide." whispered Sadness.

"I'm going down. Just tell me when they are gone."

Outside the door, Frank and Dave were talking on how to handle the situation with Anger.

"Frank, I don't think we should give to him the death penalty. He is an Emotion! How Riley can live without him?" Dave showed his disapproval to Frank.

"The law is changed, Davey. They can create all the memories, even if an Emotion is missing."

"We should just write our rapport and say that Anger is dead." suggested Dave.

"Don't you think I would already did that if we could? They won't believe us!"" said Frank, looking at Dave.

"FINE! Just don't forget what Anger have done for you." shouted Dave, refusing to look his co-worker.

"I think you don't remember that he killed the two imaginary friends when we told him to not do that."

Dave remained in silence. He knew that Frank was right. The police could punish Jack and James but Anger judged from himself… in the wrong way.

"Open this door!" said Frank, knocking heavily at the door.

Sadness walked to the doorknob, she pulled it and let the two officers come in.

"How can I help you, Officer Frank?" asked Sadness.

"We are looking for Anger. Did you see him in these days?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask you some question to you and your quivering co-worker over there."

"Me and Fear? OK... Fear, come here!" called Sadness.

" _The officers!? This doesn't look good."_ thought the raw nerve while he was walking to reach Sadness and the two officers.

"OK, Sadness. You first." said Dave before to ask the first question to the teardrop.

"Do you know if Anger have ever had mental problems?" asked Dave while looking with attention to Sadness.

"Huh… no. I don't."

"Do you know something about Jack and James' death?"

"No." lied Sadness.

"What are your thoughts about Anger?"

"He saved Riley when Joy wasn't in the Head Quarters. He saved me too. He is a good guy and he would never hurt someone and since Joy is not here anymore, he took the leadership… with our approval."

"Thanks Sadness." Dave finished his questions but he didn't notice nothing weird from Sadness.

It was Fear's turn now. Dave and Sadness stood up from the chairs, leaving the place at Fear and Frank.

"OK, Fear. This is the first question: do you know something about Jack and James' death?" asked Frank, without moving his look from Fear.

"N-no. I do-don't kn-know anything!" answered Fear while his lips were quivering.

"You wouldn't hide nothing to us, would you?"

"N-no, officer!"

"What do you think about Anger's leadership?"

"Anger's leadership? He is a good guy, even if he shout to me or punch me."

"OK, Fear. Last question. Would you trust of Anger?"

"Yes, officer. I would." gulped Fear while answering to Frank's question.

"Enough. Thank you guys for your time." smiled Frank and he exited from the door, with Officer Dave.

Once they are out, they start a chat.

"What do you think, Frank?" asked Dave.

"I think that they are not saying the truth, Dave. But I know what we have to do. Have you seen Fear? He was about to crack, I felt it. Do we have his number?"

"Yes. But what's your plan?" asked Dave to Frank, while they heard a whistle from the Train of Thoughts.

"I'll tell to you this when we are out, OK? And you?

"Sadness... it's pretty hard to see if she was about to crack. Her sad aura… literally attached me depression!" laughed Dave.

"Ah! I knew it." also Officer Frank laughed.

* * *

"Are they gone?" said a voice from a trapdoor

"Yes, Anger. They are on the Train of Thoughts now." assured Fear.

Anger opened the trapdoor, climbed the stairs and walked out of it.

"Wow… I thought to stay in that stupid trapdoor forever!"

"They won't let us alone, Anger." talked the teardrop with a pessimistic tone.

"I know Sadness… but we have a girl's life ahead. We can't let the events us." said Anger with determination.

He was very focused on keeping Riley happy. He didn't care about the officers, which were visiting the Emotions almost everyday and asking them questions.

 _That night…_

Anger wasn't able to sleep. He was thinking about Joy and Disgust and his fate. What would happen if the police will find him? Anger convinced himself to not give up, but he knew that it was all about time…

" _Oh Joy… for the first time… I don't know what I should do. But I won't regret what I have done to those two stupid imaginary friends! If it were not for them, the Memory Emergency Plan would be so much better than this."_ he thought.

Anger was sitting on his bed but he stood up, walked downstairs and under the transfer tube. Anger activated it and after a couple of minutes, he was outside the Head Quarters. Anger visited all the places where he went: The Memory Dump where he held Joy from falling before she ran in the Long Term Memory, and he visited Jack and James' death points. After a couple of hours walking in the darkness, Anger found the Subconscious Prison. He saw a glowing light and two officers near to that. Anger thought that it wasn't the moment to talk with them… because he was wanted. But he heard the conversation of the two officers.

"Yup! She is officially crazy." talked the first officer.

"Wow… what should we do with her?" asked the other officer.

"Isn't this obvious? We'll help her!"

"Are you sure? How can we help her?"

"Just let me do the job, pal. I'll take care of her."

Anger didn't care a lot of what the two officers were talking about. He continued to walk and on the back home way, he found a lot of happy memories made by his plan. He walked through the newest part of the Long Term Memory, watching all of his work in one year with Riley. Anger walked in there for at least 2 hours. He found also Dream Production but he can't go there. After another long walk, he returned in the Head Quarters.

"All the work I have done… I can't stop right now." said Anger, looking Riley's mind, through the window.

"Anger? Already up from the bed?" asked a voice upstairs. It was Sadness. She usually wakes up at 6:00 AM.

"Is that a problem?" growled Anger in pain for himself.

"Oh no! Absolutely not. I saw you 4 hours ago, while you was exiting from the Head Quarters. What was you doing down there?"

"Just walking with a lot of nostalgia for the old times. When Joy was here, it would be a lot easier than now! Now it's so hard for me. And you're in danger, guys." warned Anger.

"In danger? Why? Is that imaginary friend thing?" Sadness asked softly.

"Yes. They have a stupid village in Imagination Land. But they are almost everywhere in the day time. They want me, Sadness. And all this confusion for a guy that I had no clue… until now."

"Who is he? Bing Bong?"

"Exactly. Bing Bong. When you was out the Head Quarters, have you seen the Honesty Island's fall?"

"Yes. I was on the Train of Thoughts with Joy and Bing Bong when the Island fell down. The Island took the trail down."

"Wait a minute… was you on that train?"

"I was on that train. After a while, Joy and Bing Bong fell in the Memory Dump… for this the imaginary friends are hunting you."

"If they are hunting me… I'll probably be dead in 1-2 days."

"Don't say that!" cried Sadness.

"If I stay out the Head Quarters, they'll find me. If I stay inside the Head Quarters, Frank and Dave will find my trapdoor in no time."

Sadness remained in silence because she knew that Anger's words were right.

Anger was strictly wanted. And he wasn't loved from both the parts: the imaginary friends wanted to punish him and also the police wanted to punish him.

 _A couple of hours later…_

"Good morning, guys!" greeted Fear. "Anyone know something about Disgust?"

"She is fine, beanpole! Do not remind me what happened. Disgust should return this night from the hospital."

Fear wasn't so scared. He was so happy in that moment: Disgust would be in return in the Head Quarters that night and finally most of the problems are gone… at least for him. He have always tried to stay happy just like Joy.

"What hour is it?" asked Anger.

"It's 9:25 AM," answered Fear. "today we have no school, right?"

"Tranquillo Fear! We don't have to deal with the teacher today… Anger you should hide now: I see the Train of Thoughts."

"Wow! At the last minute, Sadness." said Anger surprised of how fast she saw the train.

Anger was running for his trapdoor while someone was knocking at their door – again.

Sadness opened the door when a voice spoke.

"Morning Sadness! We want to ask some question, but this will be the last time, OK?" smiled Officer Dave.

"Sure!" Sadness was surprised. If that was the last time, Anger would have nothing to worry about.

"Ask me all the questions you want Officer Dave… where is your co-worker?"

"He is not here now. I want to ask questions to Fear actually. Do you mind?"

"Uh… no?"

"Thanks. I'll be as fast as I can."

Officer Dave walked over the doorstep and called Fear… apart in his room.

"Fear, Can I ask you a question?" said Dave.

"Sure thing, Davey! Shoot the question… not literally, please." joked Fear.

"Ah! What a cool joke. But do not call me Davey. This is not a question actually… I think you're much obliged to talk."

"WHAT!? What do you want from me?"

"I want that you bring Anger at Family Island… tonight. If you don't do as I just said, be prepared to be locked in the Subconscious Prison for a lot of years, with Riley's worst fears."

As Officer Dave finished those horrible words, he was walking to exit from Fear's room but he stopped himself.

"Oh, I was almost forgetting this: if you talk about this with someone… we'll know about that. it's your call, Fear." then he finished sarcastically: "Have a great day, Fear!"

Fear, after Officer Dave exited form the Head Quarters, walked in silence in the main room. He saw Anger out of the trapdoor.

"Fear, what Officer Davey asked to you?" asked Sadness.

"Nothing too serious, actually! The same questions of everyday."

"Did he really said that this was the last time?" asked Anger with a smile.

The remaining duo shook their heads to say 'yes' and Anger was pretty happy about that.

"Finally! They won't come here again! I feel finally safe, for once. I can just stay here in the Head Quarters to work and screw those imaginary friends! If they said the truth."

Then, Anger continued with his recurrent phrase.

"Come on guys! We have a girl's life ahead!"

 _That night…_

"Aaand we're out! Great job guys! Disgust should come in a bit… finally!"

"Listen, Anger… we gotta talk about job. C-can you follow me outside the Head Quarters?" asked Fear anxiously.

"Sure thing, beanpole! At least I can show you how many memories we made!" said a relaxed firebrick.

Fear and Anger walked under the transfer tube. Sadness remained in the Head Quarters for Dream Duty and waiting Disgust. Once they are out, they start to walk and talk.

"Wow, Fear… I don't know what I've done to deserve this luck. If Dave was serious, we have to worry about nothing! And all these years… sorry for treating you this bad… sorry a lot. But don't say to Disgust I just said that, OK? She will be so happy to see me after all this time."

"W-wow. Thanks Anger. Let's see your best memories you've done in this year. We' talk about job later." Fear felt horrible in that moment. He was betraying his friend. But Officer Dave left him with literally no choice. Or that, or be locked in the Subconscious Prison. The officers planned that. Fear was about to crack.

They reached Family Island.

"Hey Fear! Look at all these memories."

Anger grabbed a lot of memories and walked close to Fear.

"Ah! This one is my favorite, Fear. And yours?" asked a smiling firebrick.

"I li-like th-this one!"

"Are you OK? You look pretty upset, beanpole."

And while Anger was watching Fear, two people were walking in their direction.

Anger remained in silence while he was watching. When they come closer, he see Officer Frank and Officer Dave. His look returned to Fear when he start to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Anger. Please forgive me!"

Anger realized what Fear have done but…

"Do not worry, Fear. It's OK. It's not your fault."

"YES IT IS! They obliged me to talk! I'm so sorry!"

Fear was crying madly when Anger realized everything.

"It's OK, Fear. In a way or another, it was all about time..." while Fear was crying and begging, Anger continued "can you just do to me a favor?"

"Everything for you, Anger!"

"Good. Go at Subconscious Prison… a person that you missed, is waiting you there."

"Who is he?"

"Just go, okay? Go away from here."

"Goodbye, Anger..."

"Goodbye, Fear. Now let me deal with them."

As Fear walked ran away, the two officers were standing in front of Anger.

"Hey, Anger..."

"Hey Frank… hey Dave."

"Just tell me why you did that? Why you killed Jack and James?"

"I was on a fury attack… I don't regret their deaths." admitted Anger.

"I'm so sorry, Anger." talked Officer Dave.

They remained in silence for a few of minutes…

"The end of the day… it's all here." concluded Anger…

"It's all here." Officer Frank shook his head.

* * *

As Fear arrived to the Subconscious Prison, someone called him…

"Fear!" called a familiar star.

"Joy!?"

They ran one on each other, pulled their arms and hugged for 3 minutes.

"You missed me, Joy."

"Me too, Fear."

"Won't you get crazy again, will you?" joked Fear.

"Maybe." laughed Joy.

"Let me bring you out of all of this."

 _Some days later…_

"OK. my teammates! Time to start a new day with Riley! Here is the plan! Fear! Bring me a lot of angry memories. Disgust, make sure Fear do nothing stupid."

"Just like him..." remembered Disgust.

"Sadness? Help when Riley needs help, okay?"

"As you say, Joy!"

"Anger… stay in our hearts… we'll always remember you as the main Emotion. We have a girl's life ahead."

* * *

 **Well… it's over. I know what you are thinking:**

" **Oh, finally it's over"**

" **Why it's finished like that!?"**

" **Whatever..."**

 **But I can assure you a thing … I'm not done from writing yet. I'll still be here for a loooooooong time. And I'll do better stories if you didn't like this. If I see people who say "bla bla bla the plot sucks!" and others like that, I'll send my personal Predator bodyguard to kill the mean reviews. And I decided to put this here like "A girl's life ahead" which if you didn't mind it, show a little bit of love to who wrote this, with a PM of what you think about the characters and other things like that. But if I only had your boredom, trust me, I didn't do that on purpose. :)**


	5. Epilogue: Joy's diary

_**This is the epilogue of: The main Emotion. I decided to bring you the epilogue through Joy's diary because, if you remember the first chapter, I used it but it was too short. Enjoy the epilogue! :)**_

 _ **Warning! This epilogue contains spoilers of the Inside Out movie. (but I think it's not necessary I say this… or it is?)**_

 _ _Dear Diary.__

 _ _Daddy told us we are moving in a new place and it will be as beautiful as Minnesota. Everyone in the Head Quarters is starting to be upset: Fear is scared for the dangers in this new city, Anger is getting mad every time Fear begin that argument, Disgust is already thinking to the bad foods that we will eat once we are there. And Sadness… I don't really know what is her purpose but for now I saw all bad things and every time she touch__ _ _es__ _ _the console, Riley starts to be sad. She is useless then. She just want to stop me from making Riley happy all the time…__

 _ _Dear Diary.__

 _ _We arrived in San Francisco, our new city. We are sleeping now. Every one is sleeping now. The situation doesn't looks so good for us, but I can't stop right now. The suspects are starting to emerge. Anger said that there's no reason that Riley should be happy right now, but something changed when our mother came in our room. She asked us to try to stay happy for our dad: he is starting a new company in San Francisco and if we try to smile, our dad will be less upset.__ _ _My friends in the Head Quarters agree with this 'plan'.__

 _ _But today something happened… something really weird and scaring: Sadness touched the memory of the dinosaur and it turned blue. I don't know why she did that and why it turned sad but that's not all. She opened the core memories container and a memory rolled out and after that moment, she was about to turn in blue a core memory. I didn't make a progress with her.__ _ _I asked to Sadness to try to think something funny and all I had was 'the funny movie where the dog dies' and rain… sad, gray and heavy rain. I'm currently on Dream Duty now… not actually to be honest. I__ _ _turned off the console due to a scary dream from the Dream Productions and I'm watching Riley on the ice while writing this page. I have a plan for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm pretty excited! We need to make a good impression and, indeed, I'll ask to Disgust to deal with that. We also need something in case Riley gets bored and Anger will be on it with the day dreams. And of course, I'll ask to Fear to write a list of all the possible things that could go wrong on our first day to school. I'll make Riley happy for all the day and try to avoid Sadness because she could be the only obstacle on my path.__

 _ _Dear Diary.__

 _ _I returned to write these pages after a year… and nothing good happened but now we're fine. In the first day of school,__ _ _the teacher asked to Riley about the life in Minnesota. I tried to answer with the happiness but Sadness turned a memory from happy to sad. After a while, Riley started to cry and I see this new core memory but it was blue. I fought with Sadness to avoid that memory to take place with the others and… how I was selfish in those times. A transfer tube sucked us out from the Head Quarters with all the core memories. The Islands of the Personality started to fall one by one because every time Riley tried to use one of the Islands, it would fall in the Memory Dump. We went in a lot of different places in Riley's mind and we met someone by the way: he was Bing Bong, Riley's old imaginary friend.__ _ _After we jumped on the Train of Thought, which was the fastest way to get in the Head Quarters, the Honesty Island fell with destructive consequences. The train fell in the Memory Dump and all the memory shelves around us were falling into the void. Luckily, we found a not covered transfer tube and… I still regret that choice, even in a distance of a year. Bing Bong and I, fell in the Dump, while all Riley's mind was being destructed on his own pieces. Once I fell there, I tried to climb but nothing. I cried once I was there and that was literally a trauma for me. After that, I remembered Bing Bong's rocket and with that, I tried to fly above the Memory Dump but the rocket broken on the third try. We literally lost all our hopes in that moment__ _ _and, after Bing Bong faded, I cried even louder. If it wasn't for Anger, I wouldn't survive to the Dump. Indeed, he threw a repair kit from a random mind worker in the Dump's direction,__ _ _I used it to repair and make the rocket less heavier. Once I went out from there, I tried to find Sadness and I looked for her everywhere. I even have followed a blue line of memories but nothing. I didn't remember much of that moment but when I returned a year later in the Head Quarters, my friends said that I was out of myself because I got lost in the Long Term Memory. My period of return in the HQ lasted a night only because I tried to kill Anger and steal the new core memories. But, as I said, I was unstable in that moment.__ _ _I escaped in the Long Term Memory. Sadness explained to me why I didn't find her and this is what she said: "Because Anger found me first."__

 _ _She explained that Anger took the leadership and he went through many threats to keep Riley happy. How Riley could be happy without me? Anger, thanks to Sadness, discovered the M.E.P. (Memory Emergency Plan) This plan allows the other Emotions to create a memory of the missing Emotion. For example, when you make a person remember a similar moment, it creates a memory of the same color of the projected memory. But someone wanted his death: the imaginary friends were looking for Anger because he is__ _ _unknowingly__ _ _responsible of Bing Bong's 'death'.__ _ _Disgust told me that one of the imaginary friends tried to poison her. The police found the first one of the imaginary friends, and they said to Anger that he can go to visit him but Anger lost his temper and he threw him in the Dump. He was pretty close to Disgust at those times. Someone called at Sadness' phone: it was the second imaginary friend. He said to Sadness to betray Anger because he was the threat. Sadness agreed but she pretended to agree. Anger went to the spot where that guy was waiting him. If I understood well, he was with two mind worke__ _ _rs but those two mind workers were warned by Sadness. Instead to kill Anger, they killed the imaginary friend. Fear told me that the police found his body and they started to look for Anger. The law changed because since we can create all the memories, it's all more several now. Fear also told me that Anger was hiding in the Head Quarters because the police was knocking to our door almost all the day__ _ _s. Many imaginary friends were looking for Anger and the police as well. The next day, the police obliged Fear to bring Anger in a certain place or he would be locked for 7 years in the Subconscious Prison. Fear obeyed and he followed the police's instructions. Anger forgave Fear for revealing his position to the police because Anger was the enemy of himself… and he knew that and he also knew that would happen soon or late. Before to go, Fear has been warned by Anger to visit the Subconscious Prison to find me because they cured my craziness… exactly. After 1-2 days since my return, Fear was weird and upset. We still didn't know why he was acting like that, but we discovered that he brought Anger straight to the death.__ _ _I comforted him because I knew what he was going through. I felt his same pain and… I kissed him. It was the best thing I've ever felt in my life. Everyone listened Fear's confession and we forgave him. I was surprised when Disgust forgave Fear, because she was in love with Anger but everything has been solved in the better way… Anger solved everything actually. We're currently living our lives now.__

 _ **And that's it. This is the epilogue of the story as Joy's diary described to us. I'll see you soon with another story.**_ _ **This chapter is shorter than my usual average of words (2000-3000 words) because it's the epilogue.**_ _ **Mean reviews = creepy guy with a mask aka Predator.**_

 _ **P.**_ _ **S**_ _ **: is this just an epilogue?**_


End file.
